1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch structure, more particularly to a keyswitch structure for use in thin-type keyboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal computers (PC) and laptops, have become indispensable to daily life and work. A keyboard, serving as an input device, is a prominent component of electronic devices.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a conventional keyswitch structure 900 on a keyboard. The keyswitch structure 900 includes a bottom board 901, a key cap 902, a circuit board 903 disposed on the bottom board 901, and a resilient member 904 and two supporting members 905 disposed between the bottom board 901 and the key cap 902. After the key cap 902 is pressed by a user, the resilient member 904 provides a restoring force exerted on the key cap 902 for restoring the key cap 902 back to its original position.
Nonetheless, in the conventional keyswitch structure 900, the two supporting members 905 are configured to intersect each other, and require a relatively large space for operation when the key cap 902 is pressed by the user. This configuration undesirably results in a relatively great height of the keyswitch structure 900, and is disadvantageous in applications where thinner keyboards are preferred.